1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multi-monitor systems and, more particularly, to a multi-monitor system capable of controlling the operation of a number of monitors in response to user touch, and a multi-monitor controlling method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional multi-monitor system, two or more monitors are connected to one host so that the monitors are used as one large monitor. However, in the conventional multi-monitor system, a mouse is connected to the host. The mouse must be moved frequently to operate a corresponding monitor. The need to frequently move the mouse is inconvenient to the user. Therefore, it is desired to be a multi-monitor method to resolve the above problem.